Thousand Years
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: "I promised I'd love you always and come and find you" Red- The huntress in the forest who fell in love with a Queen, now a waitress in Storybrooke, who's somehow caught the attention of a certain mayor. Will she remember the promises that were made in another life, or will they be destined to fall apart once more?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave_

With a groan she awoke, forcing sandbag weighted eyes to open. Where was she? Slowly her hand rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. Her brown locks of hair covered her hazel eyes as she tried to remember everything that had happened.

_Regina_. The name echoed in her head causing memories to scream important information into her conscious state forcing her to stand. Her black pant clad legs were shaky as they held her causing her to lean against the table that was beside the chair she had just awoken in. The clumsy movements caused a crystal glass of red wine, almost the color of the cape she was wearing, to shatter upon the tile floor. She was in the castle.

But why?

Why had Red come here? Looking at her hands a part of her prayed they would give her some clue as she was in Regina's castle. The pale hands revealed nothing other than calluses from using a bow and arrows along with swords and daggers from hunting in the woods. Searching her brain she remembered receiving a message from the supposedly evil queen and then…Her brain sent the image of a kiss between the two, desperation on her end and something Red was unable to yet identify from the Queen's lips. She remembered begging in between another kiss, whispering for the older woman to stay.

Why?

Why was the huntress so desperate for the Queen to stay with her? Other than how she felt, the thought of Regina sending her heart thudding against her rib cage while something in her stomach began to dance. Red kept the secret of her feelings from everyone (the hardest were Snow and Cinderella, the two she was closest to in this realm, always wondering why she was roaming the forest trying to tell her how dangerous it was) in the realm except the one who her heart seemed to beat for. Last night she told that Regina how she felt. But why in the realms had she done that? She knew that she was in love with the Queen, since the other found her after surviving the wolf attack, nursing her back to health. But she never told anyone of that incident or the meetings in the forest afterwards. After shaking her head, the missing piece fell into place as she noticed a dark cloud gather on the horizon.

The curse.

Regina was going to doom the land to a curse. Red wouldn't let that happen, wouldn't let the one she loved fall further into darkness. Running she scooped up her weapons that she had left by the door, throwing them onto her body as she ran through the hall. The fabric of her red tunic shirt billowed as she ran while a red bodice held it in place.

As she continued through the halls, men charged towards her, screaming for her to stop. They never stood a chance as she drew her bow, launching arrows rapidly and sending the first few to the floor. Ducking under a sword, her hand clutched an arrow pushing it upwards through the armor into the unprotected chest underneath. Dodging another sword strike she pulled out a short dagger and sword, slicing the man in two. Finally after a few minutes of this, it was hard to tell if her clothes were naturally dyed the blood red they had become. Sheathing her weapons Red continued her run through the halls until she reached the stable. Knocking out a protesting stable boy, she threw herself onto a black horse, no reins or saddle and clutched tightly to the mane as it reared.

Turning its head she guided the horse out of the barn and onto the path, spurring it into a gallop. Leaning against the horse's body, she prayed that she would make it to the Charming's castle knowing that's where Regina would head. The red cape fluttered behind her as they sped through the forest as the hunter hoped she'd catch her prey in time and be able to stop this.

Riding the horse into near death she leapt from it the moment that it's hooves hit the Charming's court yard. Red ran noticing the dark cloud that had gathered over head. She was too late a part of her screamed as her booted feet carried her through the hallways, past the dead guards and the dying wounded. The sound of windows breaking behind her forced her to run faster as she could feel the darkness moving behind her, trying to nip at her heels as she ran.

Finally her hands pushed open the door to where Regina stood triumphantly over the fallen Charming and Snow as darkness swirled around them, wind howling and cutting off any sound but the Queen's laughter.

"No." Red whispered as she watched the world around them began to change, the colors shifting, spinning into something different. Screaming over the win, she called out a single name.

"REGINA!" Her voice was full of pain and love wanting to stop whatever was happening, reaching out towards the other woman. She watched as the deep brown eyes met her own, the only thing she was able to read was confusion and shame. The world groaned as it's fabric was torn apart at the seams and she screamed again, trying to let the other know everything that was running through her head.

"I love you! I'll love you where ever you send us and I'll find you!" Red screamed reaching out towards Regina as the world was covered in darkness as it ripped apart with a scream.


	2. Beginnings and Distance

Title: Thousand Years  
Pairing: Red Queen (ie Ruby/Regina &Red/Evil Queen)  
Rating: T for now  
Part: 2/?

Title: Beginnings and distance

Author's note:. Anyways the title comes from the song Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Each chapter or part will have a few lines at the beginning from the song that go with it. Other than that I don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters, just playing with them is all :)

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises- Thousand Years_

(Past, Fairytale land)

It was a simple ride through the forest. Regina was on her way to negotiate with a neighboring kingdom to make a trade agreement and hopefully that would lead to a military alliance. From there she could at least have something to threaten her less than loyal nobility. After that she could focus on her efforts in locating Snow White. It irked her to no end that the Huntsman had failed in capturing the ex princess' heart. Thankfully she had dealt with it. Looking out the window of the carriage it was easy for the Queen to pick him out on one of the horse's. The heartless man was now the most loyal but that was due to her _teaching_ him his place.

Contrary to what the other guards had thought, her form of teaching involved the use of magic to break his body along with physical pain to crush his spirit. Of course, she also could crush his heart the moment he stepped out of line. Her plan had originally involved using her body and magic to make him her toy but having someone paw at her own body against her will, she swore never to do that to another human being. The ride continued as her ears picked up the sound of a dog baying. Pulling a cord on the inside of the carriage the couch man stopped the carriage causing the party around her to stop.

The Huntsman rode over as she opened the door. "My Queen?"

"There is someone hunting on my lands. I will deal with their insolence myself. Make sure that your men secure the area so they can't escape. " She ordered causing him to bow his head.

"Yes my Queen." With that he ordered his men out and she watched them leave. Closing her eyes the magic she wielded move through the air. With it she was able to sense a group of five men, their blood quickening through their body through drinks they had consumed earlier in the day. There were hounds that were trying to attack some wounded creature and she frowned at its pain. Despite the label of being evil, Regina never enjoyed needless suffering. Growling her magic brought her in front of them with a crack like thunder. Her eyes widen at the sight of the large wolf on its side, panting and struggling to stand and protect itself.

"Shh, rest, you're safe now." She said gently to the wolf, watching it's eyes slowly close. Whirling she turned to the hunters who's eyes were wide in terror at the sight of the Evil Queen in all her glory. A dark black cape with a high collar decorated with feathers helped protect her from the cold. A pair of dark leather pants encased her legs along with a leather corset with long black sleeves to cover her arms.

"Your Ma-ma-maj-majesty." A blonde haired man stuttered as he dropped the silver knife he was holding.

"You are hunting in my lands. Hunting the very wolves I protect! For your blatant disrespect and treacherous attitude towards my laws, your sentence is death." Before they could protest her magic summoned vines to wrap around and crush them. A painful and messy death that she regretted. But she had to be firm. Regina had to prove she was Queen and her word was to be obeyed as ruler of the land. Sighing she turned back to the wolf who was whimpering. It was so soft that she almost didn't hear it move through the air causing her to kneel next to the bleeding creature.

Reaching out her hand she didn't show her surprise other than a raised eyebrow at the low growl. "You know, that's not the way that one should show thanks to the person who saved your life. I'm not going to hurt you," She kept her tone gentle, feeling the damage that had been done to the poor wolf. There was a deep gash in its side along with a hole in it's shoulder where a crossbow bolt passed through. "You poor thing." Regina murmured watching as the wolf closed it's eyes.

The Queen wasn't planned to watch a soft light enveloped the wolf before disappearing as quick as it had came. Looking down Regina felt her eyes widen and her mouth slightly hang open while her heart began to hammer in her chest as in place of a wolf was a pale skinned woman with the bleeding wounds. "Oh.." She muttered softly staring at her. Carefully she picked her up and used her magic to reappear at the carriage. Graham raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him causing her to glare at him.

"Take the carriage along with the men to the Borderlands and tell Thrall Marshall that I regret being unable to met him as I had to squash a rebellion but that I invite him to my palace instead. Make sure he comes." Getting a head bow and a yes your majesty she watched them head off before she returned to the castle through magic. Setting the younger woman down on the bed she frowned and wondered what to do with her. Shaking her head, not sure why she was doing this, she began to heal and tend to her wounds.

(Present, New York City)

She twitched in the bed as warm arms wrapped around her waist causing her to scoot back into the body who was holding her. A smile crept onto her face as the hands stroked her stomach. The scent of apples and vanilla washed over her causing her to sigh and relax even more. Her smile grew as breath ghosted against her ear before warm lips nibbled on it causing her to groan a little.

"Come on love, it's time to wake up." Ruby Red groaned again turning to wrap her arms around a slender neck before burying her head there.

"No." She muttered, getting a melodic laugh to tickle her ear as lips brushed against her forehead causing her to open her eyes. Her wife was smiling at her, honey brown eyes full of love and happiness as she stroked Ruby Red's cheek.

"Yes, love, we need to get up and get Danielle and Kathryn ready for the day along with picking Henry up from Emma's." The werewolf shook her head and pulled her close.

"Just for a few more minutes." Ruby pleaded, getting a gentle smile. Regina smiled resting her hand upon her cheek as she spoke in a gentle tone.

"Well, when my beautiful wife asks like that," she leaned down capturing her lips. Ruby tangled her hair into the short locks memorizing the feeling of her lips a sense of dread pooling in her stomach. Her mind tried to keep focus, to memorize the way Regina's legs had tangled with hers. Or the way her nose brushed her cheek causing warm air to caress it. She tried to remember the feeling of Regina's hand skimming down her stomach before pulling away. Why was she so afraid? What was wrong? Everything was okay? Wasn't it?

"Regina-" Ruby said softly only to get a finger resting on her lips.

"Find us…" The former mayor whispered before the sound of an alarm cut through anymore words that would've been said. Reaching out her hand slammed against it shutting it off. Across the room an IPod turned on playing music to keep her awake. Fluttering her eyes, she rolled over in the large bed, frowning to see the other side empty. It had been a dream. The same dream that she had ever night since she had been sent back to this world.

The werewolf felt her heart ache in her chest as she reached up clutching the engagement ring that was on a necklace. The wedding ring on her right index finger held a diamond with a ruby and a dark purple amethyst in the center given to her almost five years ago. Feeling tears fall down her face she closed her eyes and curled into ball, looking at the empty space of her bed. Ruby Red slowly pushed herself up off the bed, her thoughts centering around her family.

It had been 2 years, 6 months, three days, seven hours, and 22 minutes since she had last seen her wife and held their children close to her. Ruby twisted her ring before looking up at the ceiling before softly speaking to it. "I love you. I'll find a way back to you all, beloved." She slowly rose and moved to her closet, reaching to get the outfit she wore to her job as a bar tender at a club she was now part owner in. Looking around at the lavish apartment she sighed and wished that she could find a way back to her wife and family. In her mind she promised to find Regina just like she always had along with her daughters and step son.


End file.
